Love Rain
by Kyuhyun's Girl
Summary: "Hujan selalu mengingatkan ku pada...," Hujan? Apakah istimewanya hujan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Mengapa Sungmin sangat bahagia jika hujan turun? RnR please KYUMIN FF!GS!


KyuMin FF

Tittle : Love Rain

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Other cast : Cho HanKyung –Kyuhyun dad-

Cho Heechul –Kyuhyun mom-

Genre : Romance,

Rated : T

Warning : GS for Sungmin and Heechul. TYPO

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

Di bawah rindangnya pepohonan gadis perwakan manis tampak sedang berteduh. Beberapa bulir air jatuh pelipisnya. Bukan karena ia sedang berkeringat, melainkan karena kehujanan. Sepulang sekolah langit memuntahkan air dengan murkanya.

"Mengapa hujan tiba-tiba seperti ini?" gerutunya seorang diri.

Tadi pagi cuaca sangat cerah, tanda-tanda akan datangnya hujan pun nyaris tidak ada. Gadis yang sedang berteduh itu bernama Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah murid tingkat akhir di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul.

"Sial! Ponsel ku mati!"

Umpatan keluar dari bibir shape M miliknya. Matanya mengkilat marah. Nyaris saja ponsel mahal itu melayang dari tangannya jika saja tidak ada tangan yang mencekalnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya menatap Sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponsel mu, eoh?"

Sungmin menatap ponselnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Ponsel tidak berguna! Mengapa saat di butuhkan ia tidak bisa di gunakan?"

"Dasar bodoh! Hujan masih lebat, tidak ada salahnya kau berteduh terlebih dahulu disini,"

"Kau tidak ingin mengantar ku pulang?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Tidak!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Dasar teman tidak berguna!"

Salahkan saja telinga Kyuhyun yang begitu peka. Bahkan suara Sungmin yang menyamai bisikan angin pun masih bisa ia dengar. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun..," Sungmin membuang muka dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di bawah rindangnya pohon.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin! Kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin menoleh dengan wajah masam. "Bukan urusan mu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Setapak demi setapak telah ia pijaki.

"Pulang saja kerumah ku. Rumah mu terlalu jauh..,"

"Aku memang akan pulang kerumah mu, bodoh!"

Ya begitulah hubungan persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dua tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin. Namun karena otaknya yang memiliki kepandaian di atas rata-rata mampu membuatnya menjadi satu angkatan dengan Sungmin. Bahkan mereka menjadi teman satu kelas.

Tidak hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja yang bersahabat. Kedua orangtua mereka pun juga telah lama bersahabat. Tak heran jika keduanya bisa sedekat ini. Banyak yang mengira Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih. Kedekatan mereka memang banyak di salah artikan oleh beberapa orang yang belum mengenal keduanya.

.

.

.

"Eomma…,"

Perempuan paruh baya namun tetap berwajah cantik itu nyaris saja tersedak oleh buah mangga yang sedang ia makan saat sebuah teriakan menggema hingga ke segala sudut rumahnya. "Aaaa..Sungmin-ah?"

"Eomma..aku menginap disini ya? Aku malas pulang kerumah." Sungmin memandang penuh harap pada wanita bernama Cho Heechul itu –Kyuhyun mom's-

"Baik, sayang. Jika itu mau mu akan eomma izinkan pada eomma mu nanti..,"

Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Sungmin. "Gomawo eomma..," ucapnya lalu mengecup kedua pipi Heechul secara bergantian.

"Kau kira rumah ku tempat penampungan, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Lelaki penggemar game itu terus saja mengusiknya. "Eommaa..Kyuhyun jahat pada ku..,"

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat naik dan ganti baju mu! Lalu makan..," Sama seperti Sungmin, Heechul juga menatap sang buah hati dengan tatapan kesal. Heechul memang telah menganggap Sungmin sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Heechul sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Namun hingga sekarang Tuhan tak kunjung memberikannya.

"Kau tidak membawa baju ganti, Min-ah?"

Sungmin menggeleng lucu. "Tidak, eomma. Lalu bagaimana? Apa aku memakai baju Kyuhyun saja?"

Heechul menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Eomma masih menyimpan baju eomma dulu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika kau memakainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, eomma!" seru Sungmin.

Heechul mengelus surai hitam Sungmin. "Kajja! Kita ke kamar..,"

.

.

.  
"Hey, maknae! Kau sedang apa?"

Sungmin menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup. Matanya di samput oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap layar laptopnya. "Siapa yang menyuruh mu masuk ke dalam kamar ku, Ming?" Kyuhyun menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Sungmin merasa tersaingi dalam hal mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari laptop berwarna putih itu.

"YA! Aku sedang berbicara pada mu. Mengapa kau tidak melihat ku?" Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aish! Aku kalah gara-gara kau, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mundur satu langkah saat Kyuhyun berteriak. Ini baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin.

"Kau! Jangan mengganggu ku saat aku bermain game! Aku tidak suka! Kau tahu itu kan, Ming?"

Mata Sungmin terasa panas saat Kyuhun berbicara dengan nada tinggi untuk kedua kalinya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam.

"Mianhae..," lirihnya pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersulut emosi.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ku lakukan tadi?"

.

.

.

Sungmin merapikan tas dan seragam sekolahnya. Hatinya kecewa menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun beberapa detik yang lalu. Kakinya melangkah menjauh dari kamar tamu. Sesekali tangan lentiknya menghapus air mata yang masih saja berlinang. "Eoh? Sungmin-ah? Kau mau kemana?" Heechul menatap Sungmin penuh tanya saat dilihatnya Sungmin menggendong tas ransel. "Kau menangis, Sungmin-ah?" Cho Hankyung memastikan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, appa. Aku tidak menangis. Aku ingin pulang..,"

"Sungmin-ah….,"

Semua mata kecuali Sungmin menoleh ke arah asal suara. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri disana. "Ming? Kau mau kemana? Ming aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk berbicara seperti itu pada mu, Ming..,"

"Appa, eomma, aku pulang..,"

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak mengubah pendirian awalnya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah megah keluarga Cho itu. Di rogohnya ponsel yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kantong celananya. "Yeo–"

Dengan gerakan cepat ponsel yang menempel di di telinganya tadi telah berpindah tangan. "Kembalikan ponsel ku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak! Bukankah kau akan menginap di rumah ku? Mengapa sekarang kau berniat untuk pulang, bodoh?"

Sungmin berniat merebut ponselnya namun gagal karena Kyuhyun telah menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. "Bukan urusan mu! Cepat kembalikan ponsel ku!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau marah pada ku karena aku tadi membentak mu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Menurut mu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan! Mengapa kau tega mengacuhkan ku hanya karena game bodoh itu?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku–

–omo! Hujan, Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin. Membawa gadis manis bermarga Lee itu berteduh di teras rumahnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau batalkan niat mu itu, Ming."

"Aku tidak mau..,"

"Aku minta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi, Ming..,"

Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak perduli pada permintaan maaf Kyuhyun.

–Chup

"Mianhae….," ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"YA! Mengapa kau mencium mu, eoh?" Sungmin berteriak kalap. "Siapa yang mencium mu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa beban. Seolah ia tak pernah melakukannya.

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga menempel pada tembok di belakangnya. "Aku tidak pernah mencium mu."

"Hey! Tidak perlu sedekat ini, Kyuhyun-ah..,"

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menatap manic mata Sungmin dalam.

"Kyuhyun-ah–

-CHU

Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang di namakan berciuman, Lee Sungmin..,"

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian semalam, Sungmin mencoba menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Semalam Kyuhyun menciumnya. Ini bukan mimpi atau apa. Ini memang benar adanya. Manis bibir Kyuhyun masih membekas di bibirnya. Sesekali ia meraba bibirnya lalu tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Bahagiakah dirimu, Sungmin?

Entahlah apa yang Sungmin rasakan kini. Mengetahui hal bahwa Kyuhyun adalah first kissnya membuat gadis penyuka warna pink itu bahagia.

"Sungmin-ah..,"

Sungmin ingat betul suara siapa ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang telah menciumnya semalam. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Hey ini bukanlah mereka seperti biasanya. Keduanya nampak begitu canggung. Mungkinlah karena semalam mereka berciuman?

"Hujan lagi. Eung..apa kau akan menginap lagi di rumah ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aaaa…entahlah..lihat saja nanti…," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Aaaah ne..,"

Hampir satu jam sudah hujan tak kunjung reda. "Pakailah..," Kyuhyun memberikan jacket miliknya pada Sungmin. "Terimakasih..,"

Tidak ada lagi obrolan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin nampak menikmati bergelut pikir dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Omo!" Sungmin memekik. Wajahnya merah padam. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa yang di lakukan kedua insan yang sedang berteduh tak jauh darinya. Sepasang kekasih itu nampak berciuman di bawah rindangnya pohon. "Jangan di lihat..," Kyuhyun memutar arah tubuh Sungmin. Posisi mereka saat ini nampak seperti orang tengah berpelukan. Wajah Sungmin menempel di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya..," bela Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak sengaja apanya? Meski tidak sangeja kau tetap menikmati pemandangan itu, bukan?"

"Aish!" Sungmin berdecak sebal.

Suasana menjadi sedikit lebih cair. "Ming?"

Sungmin menoleh. "Eum?"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin. "Bagaimana pandangan mu tentang cinta dan persahabatan?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir beberapa detik kemudian menjawab, "Cinta dan persahabatan berhubungan sangat erat. Aku yakin, banyak persahabatan yang berakhir pada cinta."

Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan antusias. "Benarkah seperti itu?". Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu persahabatan kita bagaimana? Apakah akan berakhir dengan cinta?"

Sungmin salah tingkah. "Aaa~ hujannya sudah reda. Kajja, kita pulang!"

Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin. "Saranghae…," ucapnya lalu mencium kedua belah bibir Sungmin.

"Kau tak membalas ku?"

"Eum…nado saranghae…..,"

.

..

.

.

Epilog

"Yeobo..hujan..,"

"Aku tahu, jagi.."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan mesra. "Hujan selalu mengingatkan ku pada ciuman pertama kita dan saat kau menyatakan cinta pada ku, Kyu…,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Adakah yang pernah membaca FF ini ? FF ini pernah di post di beberapa situs pribadi saya. Review saya tunggu ^^

Follo my Twitter kuyuhuyun. Mari kita berteman ^^~


End file.
